


Good boy

by shikisaivivid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with not so much plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: “Well you deserve it, when you're being such a good boy.”Oikawa froze in his movement and made the smallest shiver, but Iwaizumi saw it and leaned in.“If you want maybe you can get a present tonight when we get home. Would you like that baby?”Oikawa looked at him with big eyes, blinking innocently but his dilated pupils told another story.“Yes daddy, I'll be good so I can get my present.”





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame this on a certain discord chat... (I love you all). It's mostly written on my phone, so typos most certainly exist.

His eyes followed as his boyfriend socialized around with everyone at the party. It was the yearly spring party at Oikawas work, only colleagues with their partners and of course their most important sponsors and customers. Iwaizumi was acting the good boyfriend and dressed up for him in his charcoal grey, fitted suit and got him drinks or snacks whenever he needed to recharge. He could read him as well as Oikawa could read himself, and even if he didn't fancy this parties so much, he still enjoyed watching him all dressed up and working with his personality, wrapping anyone around his fingers. A smile spread on Iwaizumis lips while he took a sip from his flute of champagne. He may be wrapping everyone around his fingers, anyone can look after him with eyes filled with want, but he would always come back to him. He grabbed another flute when he saw him coming back to him with a wide smile spread on his face.  
“Iwa-chan! Oh, you brought me champagne, you're the best.”  
Iwaizumi chuckled and received a quick kiss on his cheek.  
“Well you deserve it, when you're being such a good boy.”  
Oikawa froze in his movement and made the smallest shiver, but Iwaizumi saw it and leaned in.  
“If you want maybe you can get a present tonight when we get home. Would you like that baby?”  
Oikawa looked at him with big eyes, blinking innocently but his dilated pupils told another story.  
“Yes daddy, I'll be good so I can get my present.”  
He said lowly and giving him a bright smile. Iwaizumi nodded and pushed him out to do his work again, even if he knew he was slightly hot and bothered. He was good at hiding it from others but Iwaizumi always read him like a book. He leaned back against the wall and sipped more champagne, grinning slightly. He started to plan for the night.

Iwaizumi prefered being submissive in their plays. He loved being tied up, submitting after being pushed close to the edge several times. And Oikawa had an amazing presence and aura as his dom, and he knew him so well, which buttons to press and when to push him. But sometimes they switched, since Oikawa had his list of kinks as a sub and Iwaizumi enjoyed taking the control from the taller man. They had the perfect symbiosis and power balance in their relationship. And Iwaizumi loved to see how eager he got every time he started praising him. They hold hands since they left the party together to get home to their shared apartment, but he could feel Oikawa almost vibrating and tensing right next to him all the time. He was eager and every time he had dropped by during the night to talk to Iwaizumi, he had teased him and praised him, which had made this whole night to just a long foreplay. Oikawas patience was barely existing anymore. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Oikawa let out a needy whine and pressed himself against him.  
“Daddy, you're such a tease all the time, you make be hot and bothered.”   
He whined as he started to eagerly kiss and nip his neck. Iwaizumi pressed him up against wall, pinning him there and letting left thigh slide up between his legs, which he gladly spread more as he started to rub against him. He was so hard which only made Iwaizumi smirk before he kissed him hard. Oikawa pushed for more, deeper kisses, better friction for his erection. Iwaizumi pulled away his thigh at the same time as he hold his wrists above his head. He put his best disappointed look on his face.  
“But baby, you have been acting so good up until now, what happened?”  
He cooed, smile being slightly wider as Oikawa whimpered and pouted to him.  
“But daddy…”  
“No baby, now I have to teach you a lesson of patience. If you're good, you'll get a reward. If not, no orgasmes for a week.”  
Oikawa gasped, looking at him with wide open eyes, to see if he really meant what he said and he realized he meant every word.  
“Yes daddy, I will be a good boy for you, I will do anything for you.”  
Iwaizumi kissed him deeply before pulling away, smiling.   
“Good boy, go and undress in our bedroom and I'll come to you. And no touching allowed.” Iwaizumi watched him in a hurry go to their bedroom, could hear him undress. He took his time, taking off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Before he entered the room he also grabbed a new bottle of lube and a pair of leather gloves. He knew Oikawa was looking forward to this, but so did he. He watched his boyfriend stand there, fully naked, slightly flushed from arousal. His cock was clearly painfully hard and already beautifully painted with beads of his precum. Iwaizumi stopped and just enjoyed the view for some time, didn't do anything until Oikawa was starting to get a little antsy only being watched. Their eyes met and Iwaizumi went to sit down in one of their armchairs, sitting just on the edge before patting on his lap, looking at Oikawa.  
“Bend over baby.”  
Oikawas eyes widen again and he almost stumble getting to him, being this excited. His eyes followed him as he put on the gloves, and bended over his lap.  
“Is this good for you daddy?” He asked and adjusted himself an extra time only to wiggle his ass for him a little more. Hajime could feel his erection press against his thigh but he didn't move against it, only being still and obedient.   
“Color?” He asked seriously before doing anything.  
“Green.” Was his direct answer and Iwaizumi hummed in reply.  
“Good boy. You will count to ten this time and no cumming before I say so.”  
Oikawas head whipped around, looking at him in utter shock.  
“But… but…. I never made it passed seven before.” He said weakly with trembling lower lip. Iwaizumi caressed along his spine with his leather gloves.  
“I know you can do it baby.”  
Oikawa nodded slowly, looking like he was steeling himself from what to come. Iwaizumi pulled back his hand and let land hard on his ass, making Oikawa yelp before moaning out _“One..”_ Hajime didn't hold back on his strength at all, his ass getting redder and redder for each slap. After six Oikawa was starting to struggle, squirming over his lap, trying his best not to rut against his lap, but his cock jumped every time his hand landed on his skin.   
“Come on baby… You can do this.”  
Iwaizumi praised and landed hit number seven. Oikawa choked on his words, legs shaking. He didn't lift his hand away until he heard him croak. _“Seven.”_ Iwaizumi was proud over him. He was rewarded with a more gentle caress over his bottom.  
“Three more to go.”  
He whispered and landed next two directly after each other.  
“Eight… Nine…” Oikawa desperately sobbed now, barely in no control over his body anymore, but he hold back. Iwaizumi spread his cheeks and watched his entrance spasm, letting a finger tease with his puckered hole, making it spasm even more.  
“Pretty boy wants to be fucked so bad, your hole demanding more so eagerly.. well, one more to go. Then you can get your present.” Oikawas only reply was a high pitched whine. Hajime pulled back his hand and took a lot of strength landing the last slap.  
“ _Ten_ , please daddy… please let me cum Hajime, please.” He whimpered and begged.  
“Go ahead, cum now baby.” Iwaizumi said he was caressing his sweaty back. Oikawa wrecked in his intense orgasm, cumming hard and screaming before he only could lay heavy over his lap and pant, his whole body trembling. Iwaizumi let him come down from his high slowly.  
“Color?” He asked at last, when he felt he was more aware again.  
“Green.”  
“Good, then you will get your present now.”

Iwaizumi let him take his time, get his normal breathing back and watched as Oikawa slided down to the floor and kneeled in front of him, looking at him with a lazy smile while his brown eyes still were in pleasured haze. He crawled closer until he was sitting between his thighs, fluttering with his long lashes, hair all messed up.  
“Was I good, daddy? Are you proud?”  
He asked, while caressing his inner thighs. Iwaizumi smiled to him and leaned back, looked down at him, feeling the power of being still in full clothing while he was naked.  
“So proud over you baby boy, you may open your present now.”  
Oikawa gasped in surprise, let one hand stroke over his hard erection still clothed.  
“Is this only for me? Such a big package.”  
He purred as he pulled down the zipper, pulling out his flushed and leaking cock. He didn't spare any time, directly mouthing at it before taking it completely in his mouth, working his tongue around it. Iwaizumi tilted his head back and moaned, grabbing his soft hair. Oikawa wasn't only good at blowjob, he was fucking fantastic with it, sucking, deepthroating before he looked up at him with expecting eyes. He knew what he wanted, what he waited for.  
“Such a good boy Tooru, can you take it though? You want daddy to fuck your mouth?”  
Iwaizumi groaned when Oikawa purred and hummed in reply, sending vibrations directly to his cock. _So good._ He grabbed his head harder before he started to fuck his mouth, seeing him close his eyes and moan around him, tears once more falling from his eyes. Iwaizumi enjoyed it and the sight of him crying. He was weak for it. He slowed down his pace and pulled out, hearing him gasp for air and looking at him again with deeply aroused eyes. Iwaizumi didn't know how he could keep himself this composed but somehow he did and smirked.  
“I want to fuck you and fill you up with my cum.”  
He said and he could see Oikawas pupils dilate even more before he nodded, wetting his already swollen lips.  
“So I have been really good daddy?”  
He asked, looking up at him and Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss him deeply, feeling the taste of his own cum on his tongue.  
“Yes you have and you deserve a treat. Go to bed. And on all four there.”  
Oikawa was quickly up on his feet and went to bed, crawling up and waiting for him, arching with his back to show his already red ass for him. Iwaizumi started to undress himself while Oikawa was watching his every move with hungry eyes. He licked his lips as he was discarding his pants and underwear completely and lastly taking off his gloves. Iwaizumi got closer to him, caressing his ass more, it was already started to bruise beautifully and he grabbed one buttcheek, making him whimper again.  
“But...I think I'll devour you a little bit first.” Iwaizumi said before he spread his cheeks and started eating him out. Oikawas moans and squeals soon filled their bedroom, the best kind of sounds. He let his tongue work him open while he grabbed the bruising skin. He always was thorough when he eat him out, enjoying doing it as much as Oikawa enjoyed receiving it.   
“Please… Hajime…. _Please daddy…_ fuck me now..”  
Oikawa was begging, his thighs trembling. Iwaizumi added lube to his fingers, started to spread him open more.  
“What did you say Tooru-baby?” He said, hearing him gasp every time he spread him more.  
“Please… just…. Ah… just fuck me.” Oikawa was losing his patience. He pulled out his fingers one last time before he flipped him around. He had to stop and just watch him. Face flushed, hair so messed up, eyes teary and lips swollen. A thin layer of sweat covering his whole body. His cock flushed hard curving up against his stomach and once more leaking precum. He spread his legs wider for him, biting his lower lip.  
 _“Please Hajime.”_  
His plea was a mere whisper this time, his glossy eyes, begging. Hajime got closer, caressed the back of his thighs before he pushed them up against his chest before he slowly entered him. Iwaizumi moaned before he looked into his eyes, asking him without words this time.  
“Green, give me all Haji.” Iwaizumi pulled out almost fully before pushing in with full force. Oikawa moaned and almost screamed everytime his bruising skin slapped against Iwaizumis. He set off a high pace, desperately seeking release. It didn't take much for Oikawa to found his release, crying and sobbing. Iwaizumi filled him with his cum soon and pulled out, lying next to him to catch his breath. He watched his boyfriend who was just lying there, legs still widespread. He was still crying but looked blissed out. Iwaizumi got up and into their bathroom, filled up the tub before he came back to him, kissing his forehead.   
“Bath time, come here..” Iwaizumi gently said. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his neck, hiding his face against his neck, before Iwaizumi took one arm under his knees, other around his waist, before lifting him up bridal style. They both ended up bathing, Iwaizumi taking care of him.  
“So I was good tonight?”  
“Yes Tooru, you were a good boy tonight.”  
He replied before kissing him softly with a warm smile. This had been a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might cleanse myself again.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated. Wanna talk? Hit me up on [tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com)!


End file.
